


Reflections

by barebranches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Introspection, MWPP Era, Marauders, Spoilers for Order of the Phoenix, Triple Drabble, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barebranches/pseuds/barebranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hates the Marauders for more than their bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Severus hates them.

 

He hates Black, who is everything Severus should have been and isn't. Pureblood, darkly handsome, rich, a born wizard with the reins of power at his fingertips. And he cast it off for his own amusement, to be with the others, to be on the side of "Good."  
Severus knows better; Black is on the side of Good but he will never be good. He has the accolades of the world, but he still has the heart of a Black. A murderer.

He hates Potter, who is everything Severus isn't and can never be. Dashing, charismatic, the bright Gryffindor star everyone adores. Whom she adores. The one who can do no wrong, who never doubts himself or his right to be the centre of the world. The one whose cruelty everyone laughs off as a joke, or cheers on as Righteous.  
Severus learned early that cruelty is sometimes necessary, but is never a joke. 

And, maybe even more, he hates Lupin, who is everything that Severus is but is loved for it. Poor, half-blood, awkward, but brilliant, scholarly, blindingly talented. But the professors worship him, praise him when he knows every answer.  
When Severus knows every answer, they look at him with suspicion, and his classmates jinx him in the halls after class.

He despises Pettigrew for his sycophantic cowardice. He despises Dumbledore for mistaking their arrogance for bravery and their self-service for loyalty. He wants to despise _her_ for mistaking their self-righteousness for goodness and their condescension for compassion, but he can't quite bring himself to.

Everyone overlooks their sins and breaks every rule to make everything work out for them, always, unearned. Forgiveness is cheaply bought when you're good-looking, and witty, and a Gryffindor.

But Severus is a Slytherin, and that will always be unforgivable.


End file.
